


Moments part 2

by ElSun



Category: Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Hmmm maybe that wasn’t.
Relationships: Sophie/Kate/Batwoman
Kudos: 2





	Moments part 2

Standing in the dark the truth came crashing they the window.  
Then just as suddenly the party was crashed again.  
“Kate what are you doing here?”  
The sad truth was that Sophie was glad, but crazy Kate shouldn’t have been there.  
As all three stood in the room another party entered and fired as Batwoman fell out a window.  
Which made Sophie jump a little she was concerned. She still was trying to understand why her ex was here. Whilst she was at the window Kate was walking away.  
How can the world seem so sure and then not....


End file.
